We Can Be Forgiven
by Redbug
Summary: Can the love between to enemies be seen before it is too late? Could a Christmas present change everything? A Christmas/New Years fic D/G


Hey everyone!  I know I should be working on my other fic, Breathe the Cold, but I just got inspired.  BTC is NOT being discontinued; I am just having a problem locating the disk that I saved it on.  Sorry to all you guys who are really into it!  I am hoping to search for it today.  Anyway, maybe this will help everyone to get by.  Enjoy!  This is a little aghast in the begging but it gets happy toward the end, just be patient!  Thanks to all my readers who are _patient with me!!_

We can be Forgiven

            Draco Malfoy hated Christmas.  He hated the cheer, he hated the niceness, and most of all, he hated how everyone walked around like it was the best time of year.  He just thought of it as an excuse for people to spend money and buy presents and for everyone to treat everyone else equally even when they were not.  Even the Gryffindors and the Slytherins try to get along for at least one day a year.  But, to Draco Malfoy, Christmas was forever ruined.  It was long ago, but the memories, although painful, stick out in his mind, more so on Christmas, than any other day.  

Draco had been small at the time.  Narcissa had gotten a grand Christmas tree and it had been decorated beautifully.  There were ribbons of all colors and Christmas balls of every shade of red and green.  It was topped with a gorgeous star that lit up the whole room.  Once in a while, a cloud of green dust would emerge from the star and in red writing the words, _Merry Christmas would shine about the star.  Christmas music played all through the manor, making Christmas seem as enchanting as it was suppose to be.  _

Christmas in the manor was the most cheerful thing that was allowed in the mansion in fact, even Christmas wasn't allowed.  But, Lucius was away on a "business trip" which most likely meant, "meeting with the Dark Lord" and did not need to know about anything that was happening while he was gone.  Narcissa wanted her son to have a little joy in his childhood, and what better way than to expose Draco to a little Christmas spirit, maybe the only Christmas he will ever come to love.  Draco, being only eight at the time, had never experienced such joy as he had at the moment, looking up at the Christmas tree, and was completely spell bound.  He had heard the other boys say how much they enjoyed Christmas and Draco, not knowing what it was since it was a Muggle tradition (and Lucius forbids having anything Muggle brought into their lives) had asked his father not knowing that he would throw a fit.  Lucius had become enraged and told Draco that it was nothing he needed to know and that Malfoy's would not stoop that low.  He had slammed his fist onto the table for emphasis.  That was the end of the discussion.  But, Draco's mother had surprised him. The day after Lucius left for business, Narcissa had ordered the house keepers and everyone else who was not busy to help with the decorating.  When Draco had asked her why she was doing this, because he thought that Malfoy's didn't celebrate Christmas, she had replied, "Ah, you may be right, Draco, but I am not a Malfoy by blood." And then she had winked at him.  Narcissa loved her son.  That was the bottom line.  She hated her husband but loved Draco with all her heart, and didn't want Draco to suffer like she had.  

Around six o'clock that night, just before Draco was going to open his first ever present on Christmas, Lucius had appeared right in front of him.  He looked like he was about to tell them some news, but once he looked around and saw the holiday cheer and decorations, he became positively livid with hatred.  He started yelling, a yelling that Draco had never experienced in his life and for eight years old he had had more than his fair share of beatings.  Lucius had gone down on his wife and after screaming at her, he hit her, square across the face with all his might.  Narcissa had stumbled back in pain and lay crumpled on the floor.  Draco was looking at his father in pure shock and for the first time he was really scared of his father.  When Lucius laid eyes on Draco he pulled him by his shirt collar and pushed him near the tree.  "Foolish boy, "he hissed, "see what you have done!  This is a holiday not worth celebrating.  It is a day of hate, and I hope now you will remember it properly."  There were candles on the Christmas tree with a spell on them so that the pine of the tree would not catch fire.  The _pine only.  Lucius held Draco near one and pushed his face into the tree.  The fire was hot, and very near his eyes.  Draco was trying to pull away, but Lucius held strong.  A piece of wax fell onto Draco's jaw bone and a small pain inflicted him.  But, it was nothing compared to the burning sensation on cheeks.  He was so close.  Lucius kept pushing him forward bit by bit and Draco could hear his mother pleading for Lucius to let him go and to take her instead.  The flame touched Draco's cheek and he screamed in pain, his mother screaming with him.  Finally, after a few more screams from Draco, Lucius let him go.  "I hope that now, you will remember the pain of Christmas and I will not catch you celebrating another Muggle holiday as long as you live!"  Draco had nodded trying to contain the tears that were leaking from his eyes.  He looked at his mother and saw the sorrow and horror etched in her wet eyes.  She had a purple bruise on her cheek and she was shaking.  He knew his mother loved him and only meant good.  But, the sorrow was haunting and Draco would never forget it.  And when he was lying on his bed that night, three hours earlier than his usual bed time, he cried, for the pain he had felt and the pain for his mother._

            From that point on, Draco had never trusted his father again.  He hates his father with such passion that it is scary.  After hurting Draco, Lucius tore up the house, smashing presents and burning the Christmas tree.  It was terrible day, and Lucius was right.  For Draco, Christmas would always be a painful memory.  His father had magically fixed the burned skin on Draco's face, but had refused to take the pain away.  So Draco, now fully aware of what a horrible man his father was, vowed silently that night alone in his dark room, that he would never allow his father to see him in pain, and would one day make his father suffer like he had made Draco and his poor mother, who did not deserve this because she did too much and she was the only string that held the family together.  But, the tired, weak string was burnt and bruised and very soon the tie that binds the family would break.  

* * * * * * * * *

            Now, sixteen years old, the memory was still implanted in his mind.  It haunted him in his dreams, especially around the holidays.  Draco was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, letting the coldness of the dungeons engulf his grief.  There was a fire burning silently in the hearth, but it did no good for him.  No amount of fire would chase away the coldness that had been sewn in his heart, by the hand of a man who knew nothing but hate and bitterness, the hand of a man he was ashamed to call his father. 

            It was Christmas Eve and sitting in front of the fire feeling sorry for yourself was no way to spend Christmas Eve, especially when the whole school was at the Secret Santa Party.  Two weeks ago, letters had been mailed out to each student.  In the letter, a name would be printed and you would have to get a gift for the person on the letter.  It was a nice idea, especially since Hogsmede had been informed and had gladly handed out gift certificates.  That basically meant that you wouldn't have to spend any money of your own for the gift, unless, you wanted to spend more.  Tonight, the remaining of the students who had stayed for the winter break can present their gifts in person.  Those who had gone home for the holiday would receive and handout their gifts by owl.  The party wasn't just for the presents, but was also a nice little feast and all around get together.  Draco Malfoy not being a "just get together guy", had decided to miss the event and send his present in the mail, pretending that he was not at Hogwarts but at home.  However, the truth was, Draco would much rather be here, with the merriness and all, instead of the dark plains of his own home.  Lucius would be away again, (not doubt killing unsuspecting families) but Draco just couldn't face his mother.  She would be extra sad, since it was the holidays, instead of being happy, like most normal people are when holidays come around.  After that horrible day eight years ago, she would always spend the Christmas holidays, locked up in her room, staring out the window or just staring at anything, like she wasn't really there, like she wasn't really living.  Maybe she didn't want to live.  

* * * * * * * * * *

            Ginny Weasley sat on her four poster bed contemplating what she was going to do.  Today was Christmas Eve, but at Hogwarts it was known more famously as The Secret Santa Party.  Getting her letter more than a week ago, Ginny had had an ample amount of time to select a gift and wrap it.  No, the present wasn't the thing that bothered her most.  It was who the very same present was going to or more so who she was going to face.  Two weeks ago, she was very excited about this Secret Santa idea.  She couldn't wait to get her letter.  She had opened her letter smiling, but by the time she finished reading it she had been frowning. (And since there were only two words written on the letter "Draco Malfoy" it didn't take very long for that frown to appear on Ginny's face) And suddenly all the excitement, all the happiness for the holidays came to a sudden and horrible halt.  Ginny felt a pang of apprehension in the pit of her stomach.  She had to get a gift for Draco Malfoy, who probably had everything he ever wanted.  What do you buy someone like that?  The answer is that you don't buy them anything and leave it up to someone else to figure out, but Ginny, in this situation had no choice but to get him something.  

            On the next Hogsmede trip Ginny had searched frantically, but had finally found something.  It had come to her by accident.  She actually had been buying him something totally different but as she was buying it, she happened to come across this gift; you can even say she won it.  She was sure that even as the cold hearted person that he was, he would at least appreciate her gift.  But, like Ginny had said, it wasn't the gift that was bothering her.  She had hoped and prayed that he would go home this Christmas, like she thought he did each year.  But as she asked around nonchalantly, she had found out that he never went home.  Ginny had found this incredibly strange, always thinking that he would rather be at home being pampered by his parents instead of Hogwarts, which he claims he hates so much.  But, again Ginny was wrong.  She had "over heard" two of the Slytherin girls talking about him near the Great Hall entrance, saying how he was irritable all the time, especially around the holidays and how very strangely he never received any presents on Christmas Day.  Then they started talking about how delicious he was, and Ginny choked in disgust and discomfort almost giving herself away.  The girls had stopped talking suddenly and before they could turn around Ginny slipped away unnoticed into the forming crowd.

            Ginny couldn't help but think of how strange that was.  He never received any presents?  None at all?  Ginny, even being a Weasley had gotten at least some presents each year, besides her usual sweater and chocolate fudge.  How could he get none?  

            Christmas was always wonderful for the Weasley's even with their lack of money.   Usually, when Ginny and her brother went home for Christmas it was so much fun.  The whole family was usually there, big and loud as Mrs. Weasley always liked to call the group.  On Christmas Eve, the family would ride around in their father's car from the MOM and look at all the lights and decorations on the Muggle houses.  It was loads of fun.  Fred and George especially liked it, since it gave them ideas for their jokes.  After the car ride, Ginny helped her mom to cook the dinner.  The dinners were usually big, since it was a lot of people to feed and Mrs. Weasley always over cooked because she always misjudged the amount of food they could eat or some of the boys bought unexpected dates, or some dates would cancel.  It didn't matter though, because they ended up eating the Christmas dinner for the rest of the vacation, which was always delicious each night.  That usually happened every Christmas, but there were never any complaints.   

            On Christmas Eve, the whole Weasley family would sit around in a circle, each with a present in hand.  It was sort of a grab bag game, but it really wasn't.  You would have chocolate kisses in your hands and make bets for a present.  The game wasn't really about getting a present it was the funny outcomes.  You see, you bought either a nice present or a funny one.  Like, if Charlie were to buy something for Ginny, like make-up, it would be very funny if Percy or any of the other boys were to get that gift.  One year, Ron had been fighting for a gift.  Bill seemed to have wanted it too.  It was a close game, but Ron had won.  As he opened the box, he turned red.  He pulled out a very feminine pair of underwear and bra.  Mrs. Weasley had claimed that she thought the boys would realize it was for Ginny, wrapped in pink with purple ribbon.  But, as the Weasley's have come to know, the brightest or most outrageous wrapped presents held the best gifts.  Ron laughs about the story all the time now, but he was pretty embarrassed when it happened.  Bill had teased him, saying, "You have to wear what you get!"  It was like a mystery pick.  It was hilariously funny each year, and Ginny was a little saddened by the thought of not having it this year. 

 You, see the only reason Ginny and Ron were not at home was because of the war.  In growing power, Voldemort's attacks were more frequent and devastatingly awful.  The thought upset Ginny.  Every Christmas it has never been so bad that she could not go home.  It scares her to death knowing that the world is too dangerous, so dangerous in fact that she can't even go home to spend Christmas with her family.  The war has not yet fully begun, but if the murders continue then all hope is lost and the merciless fighting will begin.  

Ginny tired not to dwell on that though.  In a moments time she would have to go and face the unbearable, endure the cold-hearted, and leave like she didn't care.

* * * * * * * * *

            Draco was staring into the flames of the fire when it finally dawned on him.  Why was he letting his father ruin his life?  Just because he ruined Christmas eight years ago doesn't mean that he has to ruin it this year.  While the whole school is at having a great time, he is stuck here, having no fun what so ever and dwelling on the past.  He looked at his watch.  9:45. The party would be over in fifteen minutes.  This put a damper on Draco's spirit.  There was no way in hell that he was going to make it all the way to the Great Hall in fifteen minutes.  He might as well forget about it.  There was always the New Years Eve Party.  Draco made a promise that he would go to that party and have fun and that he wouldn't let his father ruin a second of it.  Because god forbid he ever have any fun in his life.  "Merry Christmas, Draco", he whispered to himself softly hearing it echo off the cold walls of the dungeon, only to be heard by him and he couldn't have felt more alone.  He got up slowly and walked sadly up the steps to his dorms.  All the while he never noticed the small girl watching him from the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room with a look of sorrow in her eyes a hand resting over her heart.   

* * * * * * * * * *

            Ginny left for the Secret Santa party, nervously fingering the ribbon on Draco's present.  When she entered the Great Hall it was completely transformed.  The tables were gone, replaced with couches and small end tables.  On the sides of the room, small tables packed with food lined the whole wall.  There were only a small amount of people compared to the enormous school population when everyone was there.  It was decorated in red and green banners and every once in awhile snowflakes would fall from the enchanted ceiling.  Ginny caught one on her tongue and it tasted strangely like bubble gum.  Must be flavored she thought, as she caught another tasting like strawberries.  As Ginny looked around, she saw everyone chatting merrily and exchanging presents.  Ginny mingled around a bit, talking with friends and she also found herself talking to people she wouldn't normally be talking, like little 2nd years, or people she didn't particularly like, just to stall time.  Thankfully, Ron had stopped to talk to her.  Pretty soon she was laughing and having a good time with Ron and his friends.  She spent quite a lot of time with them, but pretty soon she excused herself to go find Malfoy.  There a lot of people, but not enough for it to be too hard to look around the room and see if someone was in it.  Draco wasn't in the room.  Ginny asked Nox Ebon, one of the more agreeable Slytherins, if he had seen Malfoy anywhere.  He had thought for a moment and said that he hadn't.  That was strange Ginny thought.  "He did stay here for Christmas, right?" 

 "Yeah, I saw him before I left for this party." replied Nox. 

"Thanks", Ginny replied confused, her mind preoccupied as she made her way to Dumbledore.  He was discussing something to Professor Snape.  "Yes, we carefully selected the Secret Santa gift choices.  You see, when you receive a present from someone, it means that they have some inside, deep down feelings that need to be brought out.  If the person you sent a gift to sends you one that means that the feeling is mutual on both sides.  One of my more devious plans if I do say so myself, but hey, the children don't know.   It can only be recognized if both are willing to see."  Ginny who had been very impatient in having him finish his sentence, barley heard what he said. But before the information could sink in she saw her chance to interrupt without being rude.  

            "Headmaster Dumbledore I have a question!"

            "Oh, Miss Weasley!  Are you having a nice time?" he asked kindheartedly.

            "Oh, yes, just wonderful!" she answered without thinking.  The truth was she wasn't having the best time, but she couldn't wait to get out her question and replied automatically.  

            "That's nice.  So what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

            "Well, Draco Malfoy is in school for the break, right?"

            "Why yes, I believe he is.  What do you need him for, if you don't mind me asking?" he said mischievously with a twinkle in his eyes, and glanced over at Snape.

Ginny held up her present and pointed to the name on the label.  

            "Oh, that's right.  You'll be giving him a gift.  Well, what's the problem?"

            "It's just that he isn't here.  Nox told me that he was in his Common Room and I was wondering if I could go and just drop off my present.  I know I would need the password, but it's just.." 

            Dumbledore cut her off, "Of course you can.  Professor could you help Miss Weasley?"  Snape looked a little appalled but when Dumbledore looked at him he subsided and nodded.  "Take a right past the potions room, and go down the flight of stairs.  To the left there will be a hallway that appears to be a dead end.  Walk through the wall, it's just an apparition.  Then, there will be a picture on the wall of a snake.  The password is Ridicule."  Snape's lips curled up at the last word.  

            "Safe travels, Miss Weasley", said Dumbledore.  Ginny headed towards the direction of the exit, to find the Slytherin Common Room repeating the direction ever step she took.

            "She is in for a surprise and I think young Draco will even be shocked himself." Dumbledore stated to no one in particular, but Snape heard, and smiled to himself, remembering what Dumbledore had said before.  

* * * * * * * * *

            Ginny had made it all the way to the picture frame and was about to say the password, when she started having second thoughts.  Would he laugh at her?  Would he think that she liked him?  Well, before Ginny could wonder if Draco thought that, she had to wonder what she thought.  The only problem was that she didn't want to think about it.

            She was already here anyway.  She might as well get it over with.  The snake looked at her and hissed out, "Are you planning on coming in this year?"  Ginny frowned at the picture and rolled her eyes.  Even the picture was making fun of her.  "Ridicule", Ginny replied softly, choosing not to respond to the snake's question.  The door opened slowly and Ginny stopped dead in her tracks.

            The Slytherin Common Room was dark, the only light emitting from the fire.  And in front of the fire with his back to her was Draco Malfoy himself.  Ginny was going to call out, but she didn't, something stopped her.  He looked so alone, so—so sad.  He was sitting by himself looking into the flames.  Ginny couldn't see his eyes but he looked like he was thinking.  Ginny just stood there watching for what seemed like forever.  Finally he spoke and it startled Ginny so much that she almost screamed.  "Merry Christmas Draco," he whispered quietly, and it was filled with such melancholy that Ginny almost felt the need to run up and hug him or kiss the sadness away.  Was she really thinking this?  Oh god.  Then he got up and started walking.  Ginny backed up into the shadow of the door and watched him ascend the stairs to his dorm.  She stared at the stairs for a long time, even after he was gone.  There is a story behind this was all she could think.  Ginny stepped forward and very quietly approached the steps that Draco was just standing on.  She crept up them and stopped at the door that Draco had gone into.  She bent down and left the present on the stoop, wanting nothing more than for him to come out of the room right now so she could ask him why he was so sad, and why he wasn't having a good time on Christmas Eve.  But, he didn't and Ginny ran out of the Common as fast as she could and didn't look back.  She ran straight to the Gryffindor Common Room and didn't stop until she was in her bed.  And all that night all she could think about was the sorrow and pain in his voice and she couldn't think of anything else, not even the excitement for tomorrow when she could open her presents.  Ginny fell into an uneasy sleep which was welcomed.  She rather sleep with nightmares than have to think about the miserable life of Draco Malfoy and what could have caused him such agony on such a wonderful holiday.

* * * * * * * * * * 

                  Ginny woke up in the morning not feeling much better than she did last night.  But, her mood was getting better as she saw the pile of presents resting at the foot of her bed.  Rubbing her hands together she selected the first gift at the top of the pile.  It was a package of fudge, from her mother.  Ginny stuck a small amount in her mouth letting the richness take over her senses.  In a much better mood she proceeded to open the presents one by one.  

            Ginny had received great gifts from all her family members and friends and was about to go and check on how Ron, Hermione, and Harry were doing, when she realized that there was one more.  It was apart from where the rest of the presents once rested and wrapped in dark green wrapping with silver and white sparkling ribbon.  The green paper had small snowflakes on it.  On the front of the package was a little label with the words written very neatly, Ginny Weasley.  Ginny had no idea who it could be from when it dawned on her.  It must be from her Secret Santa.  The person who had gotten her must have been away for Christmas.  Very interested now, Ginny carefully unwrapped the gift.  Under the paper was a paper black box.  It was not longer than Ginny's hand and was about as wide as the tip of her thumb.  Ginny lifted the lid and was surprised with the image that greeted her eyes.  It was a necklace, a silver chain.  On the chain rested a snowflake charm.  The lines of the snowflake were encrusted with small diamonds.  The necklace gave off a small light, illuminating Ginny's neck where she had placed it.  Oh god it was so beautiful Ginny thought as she looked at it in the mirror.  Ginny looked down at the box and searched for a note.  At the bottom of the box there was a small, creamy white note, the message written in the same neat script that was on the wrapping paper.  It read:

                        _I heard you loved winter and liked snowflakes; please let your Christmas be happier than mine._

Who could the note be from, Ginny thought.  Ginny flipped the note over expecting to see Dean's name, or Colin or Seamus or even Harry, but the name she read was not a name she would ever expect...  On the back of the note read the name: _Draco Malfoy.  He had gotten her too?  That was so very weird…and then---then it hit her.  Ginny remembered what Dumbledore had said while she was waiting to talk to him.  __"You see, when you receive a present from someone, it means that they have some inside, deep down feelings that just need to be brought out.  If the person you sent a gift to sends you one that means that the feeling is mutual on both sides.  It can only be recognized if both are willing to see."  Oh god, Ginny thought placing a hand over her mouth closing her eyes.  The funny thing was, that she was even very surprised.  It was her who went searching for him, when she could have just sent the present by mail.  It was her who wanted to take away his pain.  It was her who wanted to talk to him and ask him what was bothering him, wasn't it?  But the strange thing was that Draco Malfoy had some sort of feelings for her.  How could he?  He always hated the Weasleys and it just seemed so strange.  But hey, Ginny had feelings for a Malfoy, who she was supposed to hate, so can it be that impossible?_

* * * * * * * * * *

                Draco Malfoy woke up to no presents at the foot of his bed, which was expected.  He pulled off the sheets and got up, ignoring the sounds of ripping wrapping paper and little screams of joy and moans of disgust coming from the other inhabitants of the room.  He got dressed silently and pulled open the door of his dorm almost stepping on a present.  What was this?  The house elves must have dropped it.  He picked it up thinking it belonged to Nox, Crabbe, or Goyle, but no.  On the corner of the present was his name.  Draco raised an eyebrow.  A present for him?  Must be from my Secret Santa.  He looked at the small present and brought it back to his bed.  Sitting down, he slowly tore off the paper to reveal a small white box.  He had a feeling of such great joy, surprise, and shock that he didn't know how to react.  This was his first real Christmas Present.  He carefully lifted the lid and his eyes widened at the gift in front of him.  Surrounded by a green and silver scarf were two tickets to the Quidditch World Cup that would be held in the summer.  But who would get him such a great gift?  Draco looked all around his bed and in the box but their was no name.  He was about to give up when her noticed a small white paper half on under his bed with only the top showing.  It read:

            _Dear Draco,_

_I hope you have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year._

_                                    Sincerely,_

_                                 Ginny Weasley       _

She bought him the tickets?  How could she afford such a great gift?  And then he remembered.  When he was at line in Hogsmede a cardboard wizard had been yelling, "Win tickets to next years World Cup!  Once in a life time chance!  Tickets sold this early cannot be found anywhere else in the UK!  Just write your name on a paper!  But hurry!  The drawing is today at four!  Only a couple hours left!  Draco had gotten very irritated at the sign, who was screaming in his ear had grabbed it, pushing it over so that all you heard were muffled words.  The people who were behind him in line had gasped but when he turned to look at them, they looked away pretending that they hadn't seen what had just happened.  Draco was a Malfoy, even if he didn't want to be, and there was great respect and fear in the name.  

Ginny must have won the tickets.  It was really great of her to give him the tickets and not her brother.  Draco thought that they were a suiting gift although he wouldn't know not having too much experience with Christmas presents.  But, Draco thought, he was her Secret Santa.  How is it that she was his?  That seems very weird.  It's almost as if, well this sounded sort of stupid to Draco but it was all he got out of it, it was almost as if it were fate, that this was their destiny.  To be together.  Like getting each other was a way of bringing us closer.  Almost as if it were carefully planed.  Ginny Weasley.  Draco never thought he'd say this, but the first Christmas of his life, the best one, was just made by Ginny Weasley.  Draco, just sat and bed and thought about what he would do about this and if he truly believed in fate.  

Throughout the day he was plagued with thoughts of her.  She wasn't ugly.  In fact she was very beautiful.  She was nice and smart, but she was also a Weasley.  But, there was just something about her.  He had passed her in the hall once.  But, someone on the right side of Ginny had shoved by causing her to bump into Draco.  As their shoulders brushed it was this one electrifying moment. It felt so right and filled him with such warmness and then it was gone, all at once as they were forced to keep moving in their opposite directions.  Draco was cold again, and wanted nothing more than to touch her, just so he wouldn't have to endure the cold that had beset him since he was little, the cold he was so tired of feeling, the cold that he had never asked to be apart of but was thrown unwilling into.  Draco had turned his head to look back at her and was surprised to see her doing the same.  She didn't look at him with hatred like he thought she would.  She didn't look at him with remorse or shock.  She didn't judge him.  She just looked at him with care.  And Draco suddenly felt like someone cared about him.  Sure his mother did, but that was a mother's care.  This care was something completely different.  It was a feeling of wanting.  Someone who was not related to him, and I guess you could say a complete stranger, cared about him.  For the first time, Draco Malfoy felt like he belonged.  She was concerned.  Draco felt connected to her, a connection he had never had with any girl.  It was at that moment that Draco realized that somewhere in the time that he had picked out her gift and the time he had received his, that he had felt head over heels in love with Ginny Weasley.  And for the first time in his life, Draco felt like he was doing something right and it scared him.  It was something so new to him and something he was not used to.  It confused him and went against everything he was taught.  He was in love.

* * * * * * * * *

            Ginny and Draco had ignored each other for last couple of days.  Each were thinking of what was to come.  Pretty soon it was the day of the New Year's Eve Party.  Ginny had worn the green dress robes her mother and father had gotten her.  They had small silver stars on them.  Her hair was dun up in a small bun, with curly tendrils falling into her face.  She went to the party expecting that something would happen tonight, good or bad, she couldn't tell.  As she descended down the stair she quickly searched the room.  Draco was no where in sight.  Good, at least she was there first.  Ginny spent some get together time with her friends who had been away for the holidays.  They talked about their exciting vacations.  Tina had gone to France and Michele had gone to Italy.  Ginny was so caught up in talking to them that she hadn't realized the time.  They had been talking for almost two hours.  The count down for New Year's would begin in less than and hour.  Ginny excused herself from her friends and as she was walking to the back of the room to find the bathrooms, she stopped dead in her tracks.  There was that feeling again.  It was a chill down her spine.  Ginny turned around and saw Draco Malfoy staring at her from the top of the stairs.  He was leaning against the wall casually, arms crossed, blonde hair falling into his eyes.  He wore robes of black outlined in silver.  Then, he slowly made his way down to Ginny, not breaking eye contact.  The crowd seemed to part for him and in no time he was right in front of her.  His eyes were warm, not the usual icy gray.  He smiled at Ginny and Ginny who couldn't help but smile back almost fainted.  He looked so much better when he smiled.  It looked like he hadn't smiled in a long time but it was still there.  He held out his hand to Ginny and she accepted.  They danced closely and stayed that way for a long time.  People around them stared in shock, but no one said anything and Draco and Ginny remained oblivious.  And when it was time for the count down, each second there mouths moved closer and closer together until zero, when their lips touched.  Ginny poured everything into it.  How she cared about him, how she was afraid, shocked, and incredibly happy at the same time.  Ginny felt him doing the same.  And when they pulled apart Draco looked at Ginny and said, "You know, my mother was wrong."

            "About what?"

            "That the Christmas I had eight years ago would be the only Christmas I would come to love.  You have made this the best holiday of my life.  You are changing me.  I can feel it.  And I don't ever want to let you go.  I love you."

            Ginny looked up at him and smiled, "Well, Draco, I love you too."

And they spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.  They would make it.  Through thick and thin they would make it.  You know why?  Because it truly is love that conquers all.         

R/R!  Hope you guys liked!


End file.
